


Rollercoaster

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: there's a bond that can't be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltrose/gifts).



> I'm obviously not good at summaries
> 
> I also wrote this in an hour and I need to write something. I hate having writer's block.
> 
> also yay to my first fic in the new year

Hansol thinks being a dragon rider in this day and age is unfortunate.

There are more McDonald's than pine trees and not enough room to explore what exactly his dragon can do. Taeil agrees, but then again he will always agree because he favors flying over walking. Hansol pities the way Taeil has to stay cooped up in a flower shop for ten hours on the weekdays. “I can't even smell that much! I haven't been able to since the renaissance!” Taeil whines, as he always does when Hansol picks him up. Hansol _knows_ it makes him sulk for the remainder of the day but there isn't much he can do when they live in the heart of the city.

Taeil just waits for the weekend. Waits for when Hansol picks him up so they can drive out of town and to the closest forest. Taeil's heartbeat picks up and his skin tingles with excitement, forgetting that Hansol can feel everything he's feeling.

“It comes with the bond.” Taeil huffs, eyes averting and his fingers fiddling with his fork. “The ability to feel everything the other is feeling.” Hansol had denied it but when Taeil had fell ill from food poisoning, Hansol had felt all the times Taeil had felt the need to puke—there was no way he could deny it then. The bond had never made it self forcefully known, like how Taeil had explained it had been with some of his previous riders. Taeil had his fair share of riders who were sickening and suffocating, in both good and bad ways, but then he had riders like Hansol. The bond wasn't as demanding and controlling, Taeil could withstand hours—days apart from Hansol without feeling like he was an eggshell of what he could be. ( _The longest he's gone without Hansol is a week. They tested it out._ )

Their bond also doesn't require much. Just a simple ride a month would go a long way before either of them are weak, but Hansol likes to spoil people he cares about—he likes to spoil _Taeil_ . That's why he finds himself, every weekend, in a similar position to the one he's in now. His head _literally_ in the clouds, his belt strapped to his saddle and Taeil's midnight blue scales under his fingertips.

Taeil's bigger than life and he proves it with the way he makes the world seem small and the moon seem just an arm's length away. Hansol can tell he's happy. His chest feels like it's going to bust and he never feels this content when they're both at work. He feels weightless and free. The wind blowing in his hair and Taeil's wings, simultaneously sending shivers down his spine to which Taeil huffs; smoke coming out of his nostrils in puffs. “If you want to go higher, you can. I brought ear plugs like you suggested.” Hansol yells against the wind, patting Taeil's warm scales.

Taeil let's out what sounds like a scoff before he circles in the air. Hansol holds onto his saddle and just when he gets a good grip, Taeil shoots off. Flying higher than the clouds. They can see the stars and part of the milky way by the time Taeil stops.

He's breathless. It never ceases to amaze him each time Taeil brings him _this_ high. The stars are so clear and bright when they're far from the city lights. The dark ink lining his inner forearm pulses when Taeil let's out a small fireball and Hansol laughs. “I know. I'm being lame”

Hansol smiles, the mountains underneath look like hills from where they're at and he thinks he wouldn't exchange this view and Taeil for anything in the world.

 

-

 

He wouldn't change it ten years down the road, he wouldn't have changed it five years ago and he wouldn't change it now when Taeil is enthusiastically licking into his mouth. His mouth is warm and his body heat burns into Hansol's skin. Their bed groans under their combined weight when Taeil finally manages to steer them in the right direction with no casualties. Taeil loves kissing Hansol after a ride. He's jacked up on adrenaline, his body is burning up and his skin pulses with excitement.

It only doubles because Hansol feels it and it makes Taeil teeter between genuinely excited and horny. Taeil had explained to him that he doesn't always feel that way after a ride but then he also debunks everything when he tells Hansol he's never experienced anything like what they have. “I've never felt so alive when I'm with you. You’re intense without being overwhelming.”

Taeil's has the upper hand when it comes to anything really. He's already seen it all and Hansol’s twenty-two years have nothing on Taeil's hundred. So he let's Taeil guide him, let's himself be pressed against their old mattress and kissed breathlessly before Taeil is pulling off their clothing at what seems to be an agonizing slow pace. He basks in the heat Taeil radiates when they're skin-to-skin, basks in the way Taeil kisses every corner and crevice of Hansol's skin as he works him open with three fingers, basks in the compliments Taeil never forgets to say when he's kissing him—mapping out his mouth like he's going to disappear into thin air.

The bond makes it more exhilarating when Taeil pushes into him, warm and slick, babbling about how pretty Hansol's lips are before kissing said lips. Their emotions are doubled and the sensation is otherworldly. No past lover could compare to the way Hansol feels under Taeil's hands and the way Taeil feels against Hansol's skin when they rock together slowly. Hansol's moans and whines getting lost in Taeil's mouth. Everything seems to be aligned in the universe, as if Taeil was meant to be by Hansol's side and vice versa. The same Taeil, who accidentally bonded with him after a short meeting in a locally owned bookstore.

Hansol _really_ wouldn't trade it for anything else. Taeil is his.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
